Heart
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: An X-Files/POTC Crossover. The agents have a week off and are spending it in the Caribbean. There they discover the ghost of a beautiful lady waiting to be with her husband. AU Complete
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of any franchise.

Okay, this is completely and totally new to me. My very good friend latebloomer04 got me into the X-Files recently and offered a challenge to write a POTC/X-Files crossover. So here it is. The agents don't appear in this chapter, but Mulder and Scully are definitely going to be in chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

1725; the Caribbean-

The ship had been sailing on never ending seas for many years but now had come the time to finally rest. The crew was prepared to move on and he was finally ready to be with her again. The Captain dreamed every night of the moment when he would finally see her face again. The souls had all been brought over and Calypso was going to set him free; that was the agreement after all.

He could finally live again. Start a family and possibly go back to his life of blacksmithing.

"Below," the Captain shouted with a steady voice. The ship ducked below the surface and re-emerged on the other side to a brilliant sunrise. The living world.

Something seemed to be wrong though...Where was the flash of green? The signal; it wasn't there. The Captain looked up from the highest cliff to the beach below but no one was waiting for him.

He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his father. "Will; what's wrong?"

Will squinted his eyes and still tried to find her. "Something's wrong. I can feel it; she's not here." He felt inexplicably cold on the inside.

The ship floated near the island and Will ran off like a shot to find her. He spent the entirety of his one day searching for his beloved but she was nowhere to be found. Everyone he met, everyone he asked had never heard of an Elizabeth Swann or Elizabeth Turner. Surely they would've at least heard of the Pirate King; but still nothing at all save for a drunkard in a bar.

"You searchin' for de King?" the man had asked.

"Aye, do you know where I can find her?" Will asked, taking a seat by his side.

The man took a long drink from his tankard before saying those words Will was hoping not to hear. "'Eard she was dead."

He returned just before sunset and the ship was still there waiting. He ordered the crew to make sail and quickly.

One day ashore, ten years at sea. A steep price to pay for what had been done, depending on the one day. However, that day had come and gone and Captain William Turner was not free. He was alone and it was now time for him to continue the duty of ferrying souls to the great beyond. His duty for eternity.

* * *

Sort of short, but it'll pick up soon. Thank you for reading.


	2. Time Off

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter. I hope the story can live up to what you and I hope it to be. Here is the second now. Enjoy.

* * *

Washington, DC -

There was definitely a chill in the air. Stormy gray clouds covered the sun and let absolutely no warmth touch the earth. It was spring and like yesterday it was going to rain.

Dana Scully absolutely did not want to leave her bed this morning but there really wasn't any other choice. She had to be at work to make sure that Mulder (her partner) wasn't up to something. Hopefully they could go a whole day without some case that would have them on a wild goose chase for proof of Mulder's out-there beliefs.

Sighing, she got out of the comfy sheets ready to start a new day with a nice, hot, shower and maybe a light breakfast too.

**

* * *

**When she finally arrived at headquarters, Scully walked past everyone without really even turning her head to see them. She said hello to a few people, nodded toward Skinner before making her way to the elevator. Once in the basement, she walked over to her desk but not before looking to her "partner in crime" first.

Fox Mulder currently had his head buried in a large tome and didn't seem to hear her come in. His glasses were slowly sliding down his nose so he pushed them back up and continued. Scully audibly sighed as she sat down.

"Did you read the Memo," Mulder asked, still not looking up.

Scully moved some papers around trying to find whatever he was talking about. "I don't see it," she called over her shoulder.

"I thought I left it on your desk..." Mulder moved around some things nearest to him before spotting the elusive yellow paper. "Here it is." It was lying under his large, dusty book.

Scully grabbed the paper before returning to her seat. Mulder came by and leaned over her shoulder to apparently reread the message as well.

"Memo to all appointed agents...required...break time...one week each department listed. What is this?" Scully asked while pulling a face.

"Well," Mulder said taking off his glasses, "a few departments need some time to regroup and take some time to get to know their partners a bit better. Therefore..."

"We get a little time off," she said, finishing his sentence.

"A little time off together, as you see here," he said pointing to a line near the end.

Scully reread the line and rolled her eyes. Mulder smirked and went to lean against his desk with his arms crossed. He didn't elaborate anymore.

"And where exactly were you thinking?" she asked, almost worried about what he'd say.

Mulder chuckled a little. "Don't worry Scully; it's not anywhere in New Mexico or Nevada."

"I didn't say it was," she said calmly, despite the fact her face was slightly red from embarrassment.

"Ever been to the Caribbean?" he asked nonchalantly.

"No," she said with a slight shake of the head.

"Excellent. Our flight leaves this Saturday," Mulder said returning to his seat.

"So soon?" Scully asked, still a bit shrewd as to why he wanted to visit the islands.

"Sure," he said placing the glasses back on his face, "I checked the weather. It's supposed to be sunny and warm. Much better than it is here."

Mulder sighed before going back to his book. There had been a strangely small amount of cases as of recently (small meaning next to none). They'd spent the last week doing reports that they'd forgotten or simple paperwork that needed to be done daily. And some solitaire was played as well.

Scully meanwhile still continued to ponder over this sudden interest of going so far away. What could possibly be waiting for them in the Caribbean that made Mulder choose it?

**

* * *

**When lunch time came, Scully left while Mulder took a paper bag out from under his desk. He decided to brown bag it today so he could get some extra reading done.

The large book had been in his family for years now. Centuries maybe. It was always an interesting read, especially when there was nothing else to do. It was one of his favorites when he was younger. Especially just after Samantha was taken; it helped him through the long days after wards.

He took a bite out of his sandwich before continuing.

_The two of them picked up a crew in Tortuga while the brave Elizabeth managed to stay alive with her captors_.

Such an interesting time to live. If Mulder had another, somewhat hidden passion, then it was definitely history.

A few months ago, he received a message from an associate about a haunted house out in the Atlantic. It is said that once every ten years, the specter of a young lady appears in a certain spot. Always the same one. She doesn't harm anyone however she does seem to be crying. The time of her reappearance was once again upon them. Who she is and what that means is a total mystery that no one has solved so far.

An enigma needed decoding. And those were Mulder's favorite kinds.

* * *

Please let me know if anything does not match up with the series. I'm pegging this to be somewhere between seasons 5-7 (I think) Thank you for reading.


	3. From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Thank you all very much for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

After the completely and totally boring rest of the week, Scully sighed as she placed another shirt into her suitcase. Having absolutely no time whatsoever to actually plan for this trip, Scully just filled a suitcase with whatever would be necessary on a Caribbean island.

Some clothes, toiletries of course, work and a novel or two she had been dying to finish. Mulder hadn't even told her which island they were even going to be staying on. Sighing, Scully zipped her bag shut and took a seat next to it.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang and she looked to her watch. Late, just like always.

She grabbed the bag and dragged it to the door, and opened it to find Mulder leaning against the side with a smile on his face.

"Ready to go?"

Scully only responded by grabbing her bag but Mulder took it from her instead.

"Come on," he said walking to the taxi.

Mulder put the bag in the trunk and opened the door for Scully so she could get inside first.

"So gentlemanly all of a suddenly," Scully commented with a wide smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it," Mulder said climbing in after her. "Airport please, and step to it."

**

* * *

**They had to start with a flight down to Florida before catching the next plane to the islands. Where the first flight was nice and comfortable for a few hours, the second was a bit more rickety. A bit like to their flight to Oregon only it lasted longer and the plane shook more.

Scully was glad she was on land once again and wished she could kiss the tarmac.

"The plane did land right?" Mulder asked walking as though he were afraid the ground was shaking beneath him.

"Yes and rather unsteadily I might add," Scully said swallowing.

"And the wheels are still attached," Mulder asked looking back again.

They slowly realized that the temperature had increased around them and they both looked up into the clear cloudless blue sky.

"It's like you can see on forever," Mulder whispered as he walked inside to find the baggage claim.

Scully continued to stare for a little bit longer before following him. Inside it was still rather warm and there were a lot of people bustling about trying to find their things.

"Scully!"

She turned her head and found Mulder mixed among the crowd. She had to go past a few people, pushing a few others, before she finally reached him. He had his bag by his side but Scully's wasn't there.

"Where's my bag?" she asked, getting a little nervous.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see it with the others," Mulder said shaking his head.

Scully muttered under her breath before searching for the suitcase herself. Sure enough, it was nowhere to be found. She went to the front desk and gave a report, describing the bag and they promised to call her at their hotel as soon as it was found. It was likely on another flight and should arrive by the next morning.

"Great, now I have to go a whole day with just these clothes," she said when she arrived back by her partner's side.

"Could be worse," Mulder said, releasing the handle so he could roll his bag, "you could have to go a whole week with _just those clothes_. Or I could've given you some of mine."

Had there been no one around, Scully might've tripped him.

**

* * *

**The taxi stopped in front of a building which quite frankly looked as though it might collapse at any second. The shutters seemed to be falling off, the paint was peeling, and a dog seemed to be relieving himself on the side.

"This, this doesn't make sense. The travel agent assured me that this was a modestly, nice place. Honestly," Mulder said, feeling disheartened.

"Well maybe their feeling of four stars is different than ours," Scully said trying to sound hopeful. So far absolutely nothing was going right for the two of them.

They walked inside and it seemed to be a bit nicer in there.The man behind the desk smiled at them as they approached putting the two agents a bit more at ease. "I am sorry about de way the building looks. My wife and I recently purchased dis place and are redecorating as you can see."

"That's fine," Mulder said taking out his credit card and confirmation paper.

The man looked it over and punched a few buttons on the computer. "Ah, Fox Mulder. Here you are," the man said handing him a key.

Mulder took it and gave the man a look. "Excuse me but I reserved two rooms."

The man looked from Scully to Mulder and scratched his head. "I am sorry but like I said we are redecorating."

"Is there any way that you can fix it?" Scully asked.

"I'm sorry but we and the entire town are completely booked up."

Sighing Mulder grabbed the key along with his bag and Scully followed him up the stairs.

**

* * *

**"Here it is; room 133." Mulder opened it and allowed Scully to enter first.

She turned on the light and sighed a little. The room was nice. Nice wallpaper, a television, a window with a nice view, a desk, a bathroom. And one, queen-size bed in the center.

"Oh great," Scully muttered continuing inside.

Mulder followed and smiled. "Looks as though we have to share."

Scully put down her carry-on bag and collapsed in a nearby chair.

"So," Mulder asked, "should we try to find somewhere to eat because I'm starving?"

Scully wasn't listening as she had found a pamphlet and had begun to read it.

"Take out menu?" Mulder asked hopeful, coming to her side.

"No," Scully said handing it to him, "it's the history of the hotel."

She looked a little angry. Mulder took it and read it aloud. "The Paradise Sun Inn was built in the late 18th century. It was once the home of a magistrate, purchased by a wealthy lady who was with child. She ran the inn right up till childbirth where unfortunately she succumbed to blood loss. It is said that on certain nights you can hear crying and calling for someone quietly. _William... William..._

Mulder looked up to see Scully cross her arms and wait for him to explain. "I can explain," he said.

"What a coincidence that we end up in a hotel with a paranormal history attached, Mulder," she said giving him a mighty glare.

"It is coincidence only, I swear. I wanted _you_ to have a break. Someone tipped me off to this and I just wanted to see it with my own eyes. Please; believe me."

He was giving her the puppy dog eyes. Scully had no real answer for him. She closed her eyes and clutched the bridge of her nose. "Ok," she finally said after a few minutes, "I'm hungry and tired so we'll talk about this tomorrow. Maybe. Now, let's find some food because the plane food was something we might've been able to classify and study."

It might've sounded like the subject was over and done with, but both knew that this was far from over.


	4. Of Beds, Boats and Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thank you for reading once again. I appreciate it. Enjoy the new chapter. Character cameo coming up.

* * *

_A shadow stared out an open window. The sun had just risen and now was the time to once again wait for his arrival. The being brought their hands together and breathed deeply. Behind them, a door opened and the shadow turned revealing a beautiful lady. She smiled widely, opened her mouth and..._

"Scully, Scully wake up."

She could feel Mulder shaking her but she didn't want to leave just yet.

"Five more minutes," she muttered into her pillow. All night her stomach had been bothering her. It might've been the seafood that she'd eaten the night before. Of course, Mulder had ordered the steak.

"No, I signed us up for a ten o'clock boat ride and..."

Scully suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom, just barely slamming the door shut behind her. Mulder walked over and listened to her retching. He felt awful because it was his idea to eat at _The Governor's Mansion_ in the first place. Downstairs, the manager claimed it was one of the best restaurants on the island. His brother-in-law's cousin's wife owned it. "You and your need to eat healthy," Mulder muttered.

Scully finally appeared white faced and clutching her stomach a few minutes later.

"Dana, are you alright?" he asked, worry evident in the fact he used her first name.

"I think I'll be fine for now Mulder," Scully whispered, climbing back into the bed.

Mulder walked over and sat on the edge of her side of the bed. "If you want, I can stay with you and..."

"No," Scully said shaking her head, "Mulder, go on your boat ride. Have a good time. Hopefully I'll be fine by later and we can...go to the beach."

"If you're sure," he said, testing her forehead for a fever.

"Go," she said ripping his hand away and placing the pillow firmly atop her head.

Mulder ran to the door, gave her one last look and left Scully to her poor stomach pains.

**

* * *

**The sea air filled his lungs and oddly it felt like he was home. Their boat hadn't even left the dock yet but already Mulder felt comforted by the waves as they rolled beneath the glass bottom ship. Around him, he listened to what other passengers were talking about.

_"Captain's late again." _

_"Never on time but a damn good sailor. I heard he even sleeps on the ship." _

_"Then where is he now?" _

_"How the heck should I know? The pub?" _

_"At this time of day?"_

Getting bored with all this talk about the Captain, Mulder decided to try and sneak a peek at the fish. Unfortunately, there was a sheet covering everything that was below them at the moment. It was almost too much to resist.

Reaching out a hand to touch it, another hand grabbed his and held it in a tight grip. A voice very close to his ear whispered "Not just yet mate. We have to set sail first, and then you can have your show."

Mulder turned but the man had already left and was at the ship's controls. Turning the key and pressing a few buttons, the ship began to move.

All around him, to Mulder it felt like the world seemed to stop. No one was speaking. Nothing to worry about. A voice suddenly appeared in the void.

"-Sparrow and I'll be your Captain for this morning's adventure."

Mulder finally turned and got a good look at him. He looked like...well... just by looking the man over Mulder could tell that he was out of place. He had wild eyes. Not the kind of wild as in crazy. Okay, maybe a little. But calculating as well. His black hair was long and tied back by a brown bandana so he could have unobstructed vision. He was also somewhat skinny, the clothes he wore were slightly baggy in places and his skin was tan from daily sailing. The Captain was watching the waves carefully as they were sailing further and further out ensuring that everyone was safe and not getting wet.

The ship suddenly came to a stop and the Captain came forward motioning for everyone to gather around. They did as he asked and the man bent over and removed the sheet.

"Behold the wonders of the deep."

Mulder looked down and gasped. Just below the ship swam many types of fish the likes of which he'd never seen in person before save for during late night Discovery channel specials. Grabbing his camera, he took many pictures so he could hang them around his own fish tank.

**

* * *

**Scully barely had the strength to leave the bed for a third time. She lay ontop with a wet washcloth on her forehead. She felt herself beginning to doze. Turning her head, she saw someone standing by the window.

"Mulder, is that you?"

Scully blinked, and the person vanished. Thinking it to be her mind playing tricks on her while in such a sorry state, she rolled over and tried to catch what little sleep she could.

**

* * *

**Two hours had passed and they were finally approaching the docks to unload.

Mulder had taken many pictures and finished the whole roll of film already. It was a very good thing that he brought more than one with him.

"Excuse me," he said walking up to the Captain.

"Aye," the man said, still steering the ship.

"Know where I can get these pictures developed?" Mulder asked while showing him the camera.

"There's a little shop just a few minutes from the ship. You can't miss it and they develop quickly."

"Thank you," Mulder muttered. The man didn't seem to want to give him the time of day while so Mulder walked away.

The ship docked and quickly the Agent got off and found the place in question. He left the film and decided to check on his partner to see how she was doing.

He found Scully, still lying in bed but a little bit of color returned to her cheeks. Mulder walked over and lightly shook her shoulders. "Scully, Scully wake up."

"William?" she whispered.

"Who?" he asked giving her another shake.

Scully blinked and slowly sat up. "Nothing, when did you get back?"

"Just now. Scully it was amazing. The ride was great. All of those fish..." As Mulder described his morning to her, Scully nodded and listened. He spoke eagerly of the fish and the sea; much like how a child would describe their day to a parent.

"I have to pick up the pictures in a few minutes and I was wondering if you felt well enough to come with me." He gave her that smile; the slight up turning of the sides of his mouth.

"I guess I can make it," she said smiling herself. He seemed very much relaxed here. It was doing him a lot of good to be out of that basement.

"Excellent," he said helping her to stand.

Mulder held onto her arm the whole time and Scully didn't feel like protesting. It was almost like something you would see in a black and white movie; the man and woman walking on the beach.

They arrived at the photo shop and walking out was the Captain himself. "Captain Sparrow," Mulder said catching the man's attention, "nice to see you again."

The man gave him a good, long look. He scrunched up his face and slightly closed one eye.

"I was on your ship this morning," Mulder said, frowning a little.

"You were the bloke trying to lift the sheet early," the Captain said, cocking his head to the side.

"That's right. Oh and this is my partner Scully."

"Partner?"

"It's Dana. Nice to meet you sir," she said extending her hand. Scully noticed right away that his eyes seemed to be locked in a place just beyond a person's normal view. He was studying the both of them, memorizing their faces for future reference. Her eyes wandered further taking in his entire appearance. Wrapped in strands of his hair were beads of different colors and sizes. Where they came from was anyone's guess but they most certainly each had some sort of story to tell. Giving the man a good look over, he could be considered somewhat attractive if you were into that sort of look. Save for the smell of course.

"Well, it was nice to see you again. Keep in touch," Mulder said trying to get himself and Scully inside.

The Captain stared after them for a second before leaving.

Once inside, Mulder went right up to the counter and gave the man his name. Scully stared out the window and watched as the Captain walked away. "Was he drunk?" she asked Mulder.

"What?" Mulder asked while taking some money out of his wallet.

The man handed Mulder the packet and the two agents went outside as Mulder ripped the envelope open. "Oh Scully, these pictures hardly do them justice."

He quickly flipped through them but not before stopping at one in particular.

"Hey, take a look at this one," he said handing it over to his partner.

Scully took it and looked as Mulder pointed something out to her. There was a school of angel fish and some coral and beneath it was a brown blurry object. "What's that?" she asked handing it back.

"I don't know, but it's in this one too," Mulder said handing another picture over.

Scully looked and sure enough there was another brown blur. "I'm sure it's nothing..." she said, not completely sure herself.

"Come on, we have to bring this back to the room," Mulder said. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the hotel.

* * *

What else has appeared in the pictures? And what is the purpose of adding Captain Sparrow? I hope you're enjoying the story. Thanks very much for reading and as always, let me know what you think.


	5. History Lesson I

Disclaimer: Characters and part of the plot not mine.

Thank you all again for reviewing. Glad you like it. Here's the newest (one of my personal favorites)

* * *

Somehow Scully wasn't exactly surprised that Mulder had brought a magnifying glass with him. After he pulled that out, he also grabbed a bag of sunflower seeds which he proceeded to nibble on while examining the pictures. He would move the glass as closely as he could to the paper before pulling away and going back in again. This went on for ten minutes afterwards.

Scully moved to the bed and sat down. "Mulder; did you find anything yet?" she asked feeling very irritable.

"I think you should probably call downstairs for room service. I'm getting hungry," he muttered pulling away once again and spitting out a shell.

"Mulder, this hotel doesn't have room service," Scully said, getting frustrated.

"It doesn't?" Mulder asked. Scully shook her head and he slammed a fist down. "Well it should."

"Mulder; _did you find anything yet_?" Scully asked, emphasizing her annoyance and moving now to stand behind him.

Mulder motioned to the paper. "Take a look and see," he said with a mysterious grin dancing upon his face.

Scully sighed; wasn't _she_ supposed to be on a break from this? She leaned over the paper and took a good, long look at it. It still looked to be a bit of a brown blur but upon closer inspection a few things became clear.

One was that Mulder was breathing down her neck. Another was that the blur had a distinct shape about it. The front end came to a bit of a point before dipping in the center and another point at the end. Then there were stick like objects coming from the center.

"Notice how it appears to have a railing on it," Mulder whispered into her ear.

Scully was a little amazed. "Mulder, it looks like..."

"Yes?" he said nodding, the grin growing wider.

"It looks like a ship," Scully finally said before standing upright.

"Exactly," Mulder said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"But, but how is it...it's under water and standing upright!" she exclaimed.

Mulder got up and went to his book. Turning many pages at once, he came upon something and began to read aloud. "Of all the ships to ever sail the Seven Seas, only one was known to sail beyond."

Scully took a seat while Mulder continued.

"The Flying Dutchman would ferry the souls of those lost at sea to the great beyond. The Captain is said to be a man in his early twenties but his name is unknown to any among the living. Unlike its pervious Captain, the current man helps the lost and does not force them to be press ganged into his crew. "

Mulder finished and looked up to see Scully giving him her patented stare.

"How old is..." she asked reaching out the touch the book but Mulder quickly shut it and laid it on his lap.

"Family heirloom from my Mother's side. What do you think?" he said quickly.

"I think, like always, you are reading far too much into this Mulder. All it is, is some ship wreak that apparently hasn't been discovered yet."

"Ah, but," Mulder said leaning forwards right into her face, "that doesn't explain how it is nothing more than a blur. Wouldn't it just be stationary and viewable if the ship was wreaked?"

"I don't know Mulder; because ships sail above water and submarines sail under. Judging by the shape, that is no submarine."

Scully crossed her arms and Mulder knew that the conversation was finished for now.

"How about that dinner then?" He gave her a hand and she stood up, grabbed a light sweater and the two of them wordlessly walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**"_William… William..." Almost like a whisper on the wind._

_Scully was walking down a long hallway. It was completely dark save for a few candles that were lit guiding a path. _

_She finally arrived at the end where a closed door greeted her. Reaching a hand out to grab the knob, Scully was surprised to find that it turned of its own accord. _

_"Hello?" she called out. _

_She stepped inside and right away the door slammed shut. On a table beside the door was a candle. Scully grabbed it and took a look around the room. For the most part it was barren save for a bed in the center and a tiny crib by the side. _

"_William… William…" _

_"Who's there?" Scully asked. She reached for her gun but it wasn't at her side. She turned around and a woman was standing at the window. _

_This woman had long honey brown hair which seemed to be damp. She was wearing a slip and the entire front of it was covered in blood. The woman was also young, barely in her twenties with brown eyes which seemed wild to match her hair._

_Scully gasped and began to back away. _

_"He's coming back," the woman said sounding a slight bit insane. She began to walk forward, reaching out a hand in the process. _

_Scully tried the door again but the knob was stuck._

_The woman giggled. "He's finally coming back." _

_The woman then turned away and went to the window. A beam of light from the moon struck her and she turned again. Now her dress was glowing white and she smiled, this time more at ease. _

_"He's coming."_

**  
**Scully jumped up in bed and took several gasping breaths. The sun was just rising on the horizon and letting very little light into their cramped room.

She looked to her side. Mulder was fast asleep, taking deep breaths every few seconds. In the night, he seemed to remove his shirt due to the heat which was already radiating from the window.

Scully carefully got out the bed and opened it to allow some air to flow inside. She stood there and tried to focus on what she had been dreaming. Even now it was slowly beginning to fade away. She was in a bedroom of some kind. Much like this one actually. And someone had been telling her that someone was coming back. HE was coming back. This was the second time she had this dream however; in the first it ended with the stuck door. Who was this William though? When she had been awakened by Mulder yesterday, hadn't she called out to him? What did he have to do anything?

Realizing that sleep had completely evaded her as of this point, Scully got dressed quickly and decided that right now might be a good time to take a walk without having the sun beating down directly on her. It wasn't her fault she burned so easily.

Scully made sure not to make any noise while exiting and she went downstairs to find the owner sitting behind the desk doing some paperwork. He looked up having heard her enter and smiled. "Good morning to you on such a fine and beautiful morning."

"Um, good morning," she said unsurely.

"And where are you off to so early?" he asked, placing his pen down on his book.

Scully glanced behind him and up at the clock hanging on the wall reading 7:30. Sighing, she explained her need for an early morning run. As she was about to leave though, she got an idea.

"Excuse me but can I ask you a question?" she asked. The man looked up again and nodded.

"Our room, the one my partner and I are staying in..."

"Yes?"

"Is there any sort of, say, history attached to it?"

The man brought his hand to his chin and thought it over. "Not that I'm aware of...I could look into it for you."

"No, I wouldn't want to be a burden..."

"Nonsense. You go for your walk and I'll make a few phone calls. Is there any particular reason as to why you're asking?"

"Oh, just wondering. The building being as old as it is. Well, thank you sir." Scully gave the man a fleeting grin before running outside.

She walked as quickly as possible to get away. What was she doing? What could have made her possibly think this was really something that was happening? This was all so paranormal and ominous and spooky. Definitely not her usual M.O. Maybe Mulder was rubbing off on her.

**

* * *

**Her walk quickly ended and she made her way back to the hotel. She passed a few people who were getting ready to start their day. She even passed a man who had passed out on the sidewalk.

"Where's me ship? Left me again have they. I'll show them..." the man muttered.

Once back at the hotel, the owner hung up the phone and smiled as she approached. "Enjoy your walk?"

Scully nodded and half smiled. She felt much more refreshed now that her food poisoning had passed and especially because her bags had finally arrived and she had a fresh change of clothes.

When the man picked up the phone once again, she ran up the stairs and went right into the room. Mulder was no longer in the bed and she could hear someone in the shower. "Mulder?"

"Scully?" she heard before the water stopped.

A second or two later her partner appeared, towel wrapped around his midsection as water continued to roll off his body. "Where'd you go?" he asked sounding slightly concerned.

"I-," she said regaining her bearings, "I went for a walk. I haven't seen much of the area yet and wanted to take a look around."

"Hmm; find anything interesting?" he asked as he returned to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him to begin getting dressed.

I found that we seem to be sharing one brain on this trip, she thought to herself before responding with a quiet "No."

"Oh, well that's too bad Scully. I was thinking about going into the city later, maybe find a library. Care to join me?"

"I thought I was on vacation Mulder," she said moving to stand beside the closed door.

"Oh come on Scully admit it," Mulder said (now completely dressed) opening the door and leaning against it. "You're curious."

Sighing, Scully rubbed her eyes and nodded. "But first I'm getting cleaned up, then you're taking me to breakfast and then we'll do some research," she said.

"Thank you. I'll make sure you don't regret it."

"How many times has that come to pass already?" Scully muttered as she made her way into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She got no response save for what she believed to be a quiet laugh that he probably didn't want her to hear.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Not sure when I can get the next chapter up (school starts this week. boo) but I'll work on it and try to get it up soon. Thanks again.


	6. Storyteller

Disclaimer: Not mine

Thank you all once again for reviewing. Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Their search to the library led to nothing so they returned to their room to try and figure out what path they should follow next.

"We could always try to ask around. There's bound to be someone here to either confirm or deny the legend," Mulder said.

As Scully let a sigh escape, someone knocked on their bedroom door. Being the closest, Mulder opened it to find the owner standing with a few pieces of paper in his hand.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you but, Miss?" Scully looked up as the man walked over to her and gave her the papers. "The information you were looking for."

It took her a moment to remember but she smiled and thanked him. The man left and Mulder immediately went to her side.

"What's that you've got there...?" he asked reaching for them.

Scully quickly put them on the other side of her. "Some information about the room. Now, what else can we do about this whole boat thing?"

"Well, I was thinking..." he said, of course leaving out the most important part.

"And?" she said.

"Why don't we go back out on that Captain's ship? You know the one you missed out on because you were ill."

He wanted to go back to that drunken man's boat? "Mulder, that "Captain" is nothing more than a drunken wastrel. He was in the alley this morning bemoaning the fact that his crew left him behind and taking is ship."

"Scully, you didn't see that man once he was out at sea. He was alert and handled the sea like a man taking his dog out for a walk. And besides, I think he's lived on this island his whole life. Maybe he can give us a bit of information that we're searching for."

After a moment's pause, Scully sighed, got up and grabbed her purse. Mulder grabbed the room key and his wallet as the two of them walked out the door.

**

* * *

**"I'm sorry," Sparrow said facing the other direction, "but I'm not accepting any more passengers for the afternoon."

"Can't you make an exception? I really wanted my partner to see what you've got," Mulder said.

The two men both looked to Scully. She just shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head, saying this "Might be worth taking this trip."

"Well, alright. Since you two came such a long ways and all that. Hop on."

Sparrow went over to the controls leaving Mulder and Scully to get onboard by themselves.

"So why do you stop accepting passengers in the afternoon then?" Mulder asked as he helped Scully get on.

"Morning is when the fish are all out and about peacefully. The other ships come out in the afternoon and scare them all away while fishing. I want people to see them the way they are."

The ship came to an abrupt halt and Sparrow turned everything off. He walked past them to the lifeboat and from inside grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan. Scully raised an eyebrow and looked to her partner plainly saying 'You wanted to come out here.'

"Umm...so Captain Sparrow?" Mulder asked.

"Aye," the man in question responded while raising an eyebrow.

"How long have you been on the islands?"

Slowly the Captain took the bottle away from his lips. He stood completely still before walking to the rail and looking down at the water. "Awhile now. Far too long," he said somberly.

Now Mulder sent Scully a look. Sparrow raised the bottle to the water, muttered something and then took a long drink.

"So I take it...," Scully said, ignoring Mulder shaking his head, "that you know all the legends of the sea in this area?"

"Aye," the man said taking another drink.

"What do you know of the Flying Dutchman?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

Sparrow choked on his drink. "What of it?" he asked after wiping his mouth.

"What can you tell us about it?" Scully asked.

Sparrow closed the bottle, looking once more at the sea floor, and shrugged. "The ship is captained by a young man who was fresh from his wedding. It's Captain before that, the fearsome Davy Jones; well you've heard of his locker I take it? From the old saying."

Mulder and Scully looked to each other and nodded.

"Mighty awful place that locker. Well, he stabbed the poor boy right in front of his wife and best mate. As he lay dying on the deck, the mate felt he had no other choice. By leaving him to die, his young wife would have been a widow. By stabbing Jones' heart however, the young man would live. Granted, he'd have to take Jones' place, doing the duty of ferrying the souls of those who died out at sea for ten years. And if his lady love stayed true, then he'd be free. Making the decision on his own, the friend decided 

that the heart would be the easiest path so it was stabbed and the young man lived another day. After dispatching Jones, the two lovers had one last day to spend together. She promised him she would watch over his heart until his return.

"However, the poor girl didn't make it long enough to see him. She died a few months later from complications in childbirth. Blood loss. So, when the lad came back ten years later and found that his wife had passed away, not at sea but on land, there was nothing what could be done. He hightailed it back to his ship and, some say, he continues to sail to this day. They say on some nights, when the moon is nice and bright, you can still hear his voice on the wind. Elizabeth...Elizabeth..."

"Stabbing Jones' heart? You mean it wasn't inside of his..."

"Oh, that's a whole story in and of itself," Sparrow said before telling it.

"Well we would love to hear it," Mulder said taking a seat. Scully sighed and did the same.

The three of them spent the afternoon on Sparrow's ship. He told story after story about skeleton pirates, cursed crews, love, jealousy.

Scully took all of this with a grain of salt. Mulder on the other hand seemed like a child on Christmas. Though it wasn't aliens, this was something paranormal and unexplained.

"So wait, what did end up happening to the couple's child? Did the baby not make it either?" he asked.

"Actually, from what I've heard, the mate was there the night she passed away. Before dying she named the baby. She could tell that she wasn't going to make it. When the Captain returned, there was a sheet over her and..." Sparrow took another drink from the bottle before going to the controls.

"We'd better be getting back. S'almost sundown," he said quietly.

The two agents looked up and indeed the sun was beginning to go down. Suddenly, a bright green flash shot up from the sea to the sky.

"Did you see that?" Mulder asked.

"What was it?" Scully said cocking her head to the side.

"Flash of green," Sparrow whispered. He immediately went to the rail. Looking down at the area closest to them, he then went back to getting the ship ready.

"Flash of green?" Scully asked.

Mulder took her to the side and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Old sea legend goes that when a green light flashes in the sky, it is the signal that a soul has returned to the living."

"Mulder..." Scully said before falling into him.

"Everybody off," Sparrow said as they had returned to the dock.

Mulder helped Scully down and then shook Captain Sparrow's hand. "Thanks for the interesting afternoon."

Sparrow nodded and the two agents went on their way.

**

* * *

**"Well Scully, learn anything interesting this afternoon?" Mulder asked.

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Besides the fact he's not only drunk but crazy too?"

"Yes, besides that."

"Well," she said once they reached the room. Scully went into the bathroom to wash her hands while Mulder sat down on the bed. "There were some interesting things stored in those stories aside from the obvious embellishments. I mean, that young couple."

"Elizabeth."

"Yes. Wait, did he ever mention her by name?"

"No," Mulder said coming over to her with the papers in hand. "I mean Elizabeth was the name of the woman who owned this place centuries ago. It's all in the paperwork. Elizabeth Turner, her name was." Mulder handed it to her before washing his hands himself.

"Elizabeth Turner owned the hotel, then called The Lover's Heart, for reasons unknown. She died almost 9 months later due to childbirth complications and her child disappeared shortly afterwards. Her body is buried in the local cemetery," Scully read.

"Did you read the last part?" Mulder asked.

Scully skipped to the end and began reading. "They say you can hear a noise by her grave. A thump-thump. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you had been listening to Sparrow's stories you would've heard that..."

At that moment, the window which had been open suddenly slammed shut. Mulder and Scully looked at each other before Mulder went and opened the window again.

"Well that was odd," he muttered.

"What were you saying?" Scully said.

"Elizabeth was the name of the Captain's love. The Lover's Heart. Scully, it all makes sense."

"What makes sense? What're you talking about?" Scully was extremely confused.

Mulder's grin grew wider."Elizabeth was the wife of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

* * *

Things are getting interesting now. ;) Thanks for reading.


	7. Spirits of Time Gone By

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is owned by me, save for the plot.

Thank you all for reviewing. Things are indeed coming together finally and there may be only around 4 or a few more chapters left in this sordid tale. Weirdness abounds in this chapter once again. Enjoy.

* * *

Scully scanned the pages for a third time. The puzzle pieces were coming together but still something didn't add up. Sighing, she fell to her pillow and shut her eyes.

_Scully found herself on a beautiful beach. It was almost sunset and the sky was just a gorgeous array of colors ranging from deep red to just barely visible purple. Leaning to the ground, she tested it and indeed it was sand beneath her feet. _

_"It's nearly sunset." _

_Scully looked up and in the distance saw the forms of two people by the water. The one, who was much taller and looked to be a man, went to a rock and grabbed a square object off of it. Scully walked closer and listened to what they were saying. _

_"Its always belonged to you. Will you keep it safe?" he asked, sounding a little unsure. _

_"Yes," a woman responded. "Yes." _

_They walked closer to each other until their foreheads touched. Such a romantic moment. And then suddenly the man pulled away. He began to walk towards the ocean. Where was he going? What was so special about that box anyway? _

_Suddenly the woman began to shake her head. "Will!" She ran to him and pulled his head down so as to kiss him. It lasted for far too briefly. _

_"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he said before walking slowly towards the water. And the woman could only stand there as she watched him vanish from the beach entirely. _

_Scully suddenly noticed that a ship was on the water and it began to sail away. The woman placed the box by her feet and wiped her eyes before falling to her knees._

_Scully looked to the horizon one more time before running to make sure the woman was okay. As she was coming closer, Scully noticed that she was blonde and wearing a black dress without sleeves. She was also tan likely from the warm climate. "Miss? Miss, is everything all right?" she asked, placing a hand on her back. _

_"I've-I've lost him again." The woman got to her feet but kept her head down. She wrapped her arms around Scully's neck. Scully rubbed her back as she sobbed a little on her shoulder. The woman then let go and looked Scully right in the eye. Brown meeting blue._

Scully opened her eyes and a face was leaning into hers. Brown eyes met blue.

"Hello," the blonde haired ghost said.

**

* * *

**The sun had gone down hours ago and not many were out save for one person. Mulder didn't feel tired so he decided that maybe a jog might do the trick.

They had only been on the island for a few days and Mulder had never felt so relaxed in his life. Maybe those ads were right, maybe island air was what one needed to let loose and calm themselves down.

No papers needed filing, no cases sending him around the country, just himself and his partner. Alone.

Oh, and this mystery of course. Jack Sparrow seemed to know a lot about the island's history. Maybe the two of them should pay the man another visit tomorrow.

Looking to his watch, it read 1 o'clock and seeing as it was nighttime, it was probably time to hit the sack. Mulder was just turning around when his cell-phone began to ring. "Mulder," he said answering it.

"Mulder; it's me," his partner said.

Something seemed to be a bit off with her voice though. "What is it Scully?"

"Can you meet me at the docks in ten minutes?" she asked.

"Sure but-," he said just before she hung up on him. Looking at the phone once, he quickly put it away before running to where she wanted told him to go.

**

* * *

**Scully felt the cold air all around her but couldn't do anything about it. She tried to turn her head but still found herself to be staring straight ahead.

"Scully?" she heard her partner call out from rather close by.

She wanted to respond but couldn't. She wasn't in control at the moment.

**

* * *

**"Scully," Mulder shouted again.

She didn't respond but instead dove head first into the water. Mulder quickly ran and tried to find her from the dock. The wind suddenly began to pick up speed and the waves increased in height but he ignored it for the most part. After he was unsuccessful he jumped in after her.

It was so dark underwater that he couldn't see a thing. He tried to feel his way towards her with each stroke. Finally he felt something that he came to realize was an arm. He grabbed on tightly and slowly made his way to the surface.

His air was running out and he knew he couldn't last much longer. After finally breaking through to the surface, Mulder pulled Scully out of the water first and placed her on the dock before getting out himself.

He quickly looked for a pulse and found it. She wasn't breathing so CPR was their best bet. He opened her mouth, breathed a few times, did compressions and checked to see if anything changed. It hadn't so he continued the process.

"Come on Scully. Don't give up on me now."

**

* * *

**_"Come on Scully. Don't give up on me now." _

The agent in question couldn't do anything to let her partner know that she was all right.

"Please," she pleaded with the spirit, "let me have my body back. You tried but it didn't work. Let me go."

**

* * *

**"You're the doctor. Come on now." Mulder put his mouth to her lips one more time and when he came away she began to gag. He leaned her to her side and she let out the water which had entered her lungs.

Scully took several deep, gasping breaths. "Thank you Mulder," she whispered weakly.

"What were you doing there Scully?" he asked, looking to the dock and back at her.

Scully placed a shaky hand to her head and moved an errant strand of hair from her face. "I-Mulder-I...I don't know exactly."

Mulder frowned. "You don't know?"

Scully shook her head and carefully got to her feet. When she began to sway to one side, Mulder quickly jumped to his feet to catch her.

Scully sighed. "I want to go back to the room now, alright."

"Yeah, sure," Mulder said. He took a hold of her hand and didn't let go the entire way back. Once there, they quickly got out of their wet clothes (taking special care not to look at the other while dressing) before climbing into the bed. Mulder reached to the side and turned off the lamp. "Good night Scully." Scully turned and lay on her side. "Night Mulder."

**

* * *

**The sea was the image of perfect serenity just before dawn. Fog had rolled in and blocked the shore from sight.

As the sun came to its highest point, bubbles appeared on the ocean surface. A glorious ship arose from the depths and a lone man was staring out towards shore. He was tall and had a morose look upon his handsome face. He still wore the same burgundy shirt, black breeches and black boots he'd always worn along with the blue bandana upon his head.

It had been many years, but he felt her. Her spirit had been nearby but now it was long gone. Sighing, he lowered a lifeboat into the water. He jumped inside and began the long row to shore.

After many, many years, the Captain of the Flying Dutchman was finally returning to land.

* * *

Hope this wasn't too confusing for anyone. I know some people are going to be happy by this ending. ;) I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope everyone has a good week ahead of them. See you soon.


	8. Understanding

Disclaimer: Not mine

Here's the next chapter and there's only 2 left after this one. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to all of your who have reviewed.

* * *

"Scully? Scully, you up yet?"

Scully opened one eye to see her partner leaning over her with his hands on her arms shaking her awake. "I am now," she muttered, biting back a yawn.

Last night had taken a lot out of her and she hadn't slept well. This was definitely not the vacation she had expected.

"If we hurry out now we can meet Captain Sparrow and have another boat session with him," Mulder said shrugging slightly.

"Oh Mulder I don't know...can't you go and I stay on the island to, you know, have a vacation. You know, like you promised me to begin with," Scully said as she moved the sheets and got up off the bed.

Mulder stepped away from her and nodded though he looked a little upset by her response. "Alright, well then I'll see you in a few hours Scully. Don't forget to keep your phone on just in case."

Scully nodded and Mulder took one more look at her before walking out the door.

**

* * *

**After a nice little breakfast, Scully walked outside to find many people walking in the same direction. She stopped one and asked them what was happening.

"Market day," the elderly woman said before walking off herself.

Not having anywhere else to go, Scully decided to follow. She arrived at the end of the street and there were hundreds of people and many stands set up all selling different kinds of merchandise from food to regular souvenirs.

Scully walked around and bought a couple of little things. Some things for the family, a little man made of wood for her desk. She found what seemed to be a pencil case made of tree bark which she bought for Mulder. After all, it wasn't as though he was going to come and buy anything himself.

She was on her way back to the hotel when she almost walked into someone and fell over.

"I'm terribly sorry miss. Let me help you up."

Scully looked up and the sun stood behind a man who looked like an extra in some designer jean commercial. He leaned over and Scully grabbed his hand so she could stand upright. He wore a tight fitting black shirt, nice jeans, black boots and a turquoise bandana around his head.

"It's alright. Thank you," Scully said taking one look into his eyes and beginning to walk off.

His eyes...

They looked so haunted, so lost. She turned back to find the man still standing, now looking at the floor.

"You okay?" she asked as she made her way back to him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, attempting to give her a grin (and failing) before walking off. Scully sighed as the man disappeared into the crowd.

**

* * *

**Mulder helped Sparrow tie off the ship once they had reached the dock.

"So you're trying to tell me that you've seen the legendary flash of green not only once but a few times in your life."

"Aye, with my own two eyes. Once many years ago, no twice, and then the other day."

"You're a very lucky man Mr. Sparrow," Mulder said with admiration.

Sparrow rolled his eyes. "That's Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. How is it that no one remembers that?"

"Hmm, beats me," Mulder said, chuckling slightly.

Sparrow looked around nervously. "Got some extra time? How's about I show you an old relic in the pirate world, savvy?"

"Yeah, okay. Why not?" Mulder said, getting excited.

The two men got off the boat and went on their way.

**

* * *

**Scully placed her bags onto the floor next to her suitcase and looked into them until she felt a strange wind upon her back. She looked up, but no one was there. Even the window was still tightly shut. Sighing, she went back to what she was doing.

**

* * *

**"Ever hear of the Pirate King?" Sparrow asked when they arrived at the cemetery.

Mulder stumbled over a tree root and continued following. "Yes but not much. Only through books mostly."

Sparrow entered the iron gates and looked around before walking straight ahead. They walked and walked until finally they came upon an old grave, covered in weeds with a headstone that was faded after time. Sparrow went down on one knee and bowed his head. Mulder stood awkwardly off to the side and Sparrow raised a finger.

"Here Lies the Pirate King: May She Sail Under the Blue Skies for All Time."

"So the Pirate King _was_ a woman," Mulder said, his voice full of awe. "I thought it was just something of legend."

"She was a kind woman. Well, except for that one time. No, two times. Two times but still, she was a good woman that Turner lass."

"Turner?"

"Aye." Sparrow then closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Mulder asked, looking around. All he could hear was the birds chirping and the wind whistling through the trees.

"Thump...thump-thump," Sparrow muttered under his breath.

Mulder looked around again but still he could not hear it. He did see a man though a bit of a distance away. He stood by a gnarled old tree and seemed to be watching them.

"Perhaps another day then," Sparrow said. He stood up and wiped away the dirt from his pants. He smiled widely until he noticed that Mulder was looking not at him but elsewhere. He followed his line of sight to a man and his face blanched.

"Wi-well, I think that's enough ghost stories for one day. Off you go then," Sparrow said, pushing Mulder away.

Mulder looked between the two men and decided to go back to the hotel before something went down. He arrived back to find Scully sitting in a chair, looking out the window.

"Scully, you okay?" he asked coming up behind her.

She was muttering something under her breath that he couldn't quite hear. He came up behind her and listened.

"Sunrise sets, flash of green," she repeated over and over again.

"Dana?" he asked getting worried.

She looked up at him and her eyes seemed different to him. Instead of being angry or tired, she looked to be wary and a little confused.

"Dana?" he repeated.

"It's Elizabeth, actually at the moment," she said not in her voice, but in a clear, British accent.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth...Turner?" he guessed. Who else would it be?

"Yes, that's right," she said nodded and even smiling a little.

"What're you doing here Mrs. Turner?" Mulder asked, kneeling down and looking her right in the eye.

"I'm sorry for taking possession of your partner's body once again but I needed to talk to you," the spirit said.

"Why couldn't you do it before?" Mulder asked.

"I was able to communicate a bit of my story with your partner through her dreams because of a special bond we share."

"You're both women?" Mulder asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Among other things not yet come to pass. I'm very sorry for the dreams I gave her but it was the only way I would be able to help her understand my story. Agent Mulder, I am here because it is finally my time to move on and I am in need of your help in achieving this. Will you help me?" the spirit asked, sounding desperate.

"Of course," Mulder said nodding.

Scully's hand took his and stood up. "Please, help me find my way to my grave."

* * *

I really hope that this wasn't confusing to anyone. And yes, Will did find a change of clothes. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


	9. Release

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. One more sort of epilogue after this one.

Warning: Character death

Elizabeth's name in italics, is the spirit possessing Scully.

* * *

Mulder walked just slightly head of his partner. He turned back once to see her gazing off towards the ocean before she faced forward, walking with her head held high. Mulder hoped that, where ever Scully might be, hopefully she was fine and would tell him all about this experience. She owed him that, right?

"So...how are you?" Mulder asked shrugging slightly.

_Elizabeth_ walked slightly ahead of him, shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "More wonderful than I've felt in ages," she said, sighing in pleasure.

"Well, we're almost there. Personally I feel that being at your own grave seems a bit weird, even for me, but hey whatever floats your boat."

Mulder walked in the lead once again and _Elizabeth_ followed behind. She hummed under her breath until they stopped at the gates which were now locked shut.

"Maybe we should come back in the morning," Mulder started to suggest.

_Elizabeth_ walked past him and looked the iron bars up and down before jumping on and beginning to climb. Mulder looked both ways before following suit.

"I can tell you're a bit of a rebel," Mulder said jumping off on the other side.

"Oh you have no idea," _Elizabeth_ said before walking some more.

Mulder went to the lead again and this time he could hear voices in the distance.

"Come on, just a little bit more."

"Stop throwing dirt on my boots."

"Would you keep it down; someone'll hear us."

"I know those voices," _Elizabeth_ muttered. She ran forward and standing by a dug grave were two of the men whom she never had hope of seeing ever again.

"Will..., Jack..?" she whispered as Mulder came and stood behind her.

He stood hunched over with both his hands on his knees taking deep breaths. "You all know each other," he asked.

The one who was apparently named Will walked slightly forward with a questionable look in his eyes. He then looked beyond her to Mulder and back again.

"Didn't we meet in the market today?" he asked her.

The woman walked forward and took his hands into hers, seeming to relish in the feel of them. "A bit more rough than I remember but then again times have changed. Sunrises and sets come and go. Less flashes however of an emerald hue."

At this point, the two of them were almost on top of each other.

Mulder walked over to Sparrow and the two observed the scene in quiet wonder. Will looked into the woman's eyes.

"I know you..." he whispered, placing his hand against the side of her face.

She took his hand into his and squeezed it tightly. "Will," she whispered. Slowly realization dawned on his face.

"...Elizabeth," he said. Not thinking, he lifted her up and pulled her into a romantic kiss which she reciprocated with relish.

"Hold on a minute," Mulder said, finally stepping forward. Will broke off from his "beloved" and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Despite the spirit inside her, that is still my partner and as such off limits. What were you two doing before we got here anyway?" he asked Sparrow.

Will stepped away and walked slowly over to Mulder. Unwillingly, Mulder felt a chill go down his spine and into his heart.

"Do you know how long I've been sailing the seas? How long I've been tortured by the loss of my beloved and how I am unable to move on with her?" Will whispered harshly into his ear.

Mulder turned and the two men locked eyes; neither blinked.

"Boys, boys; can we continue now William, before the sun rises and you have to return," Sparrow said.

Will slowly walked away, grabbed his shovel and continued to dig. He stole glances to _Elizabeth_ who would then smile and wink back.

Mulder felt a bit like losing his lunch but held it all down till he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. He and _Elizabeth_ looked into the hole to see Will digging more and there sat a small, dark box on top of a longer, wooden casket. Mulder laid a hand on _Elizabeth's_ shoulder and she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

The two pirates hoisted the box out and Will removed a key from the inside of his boot. There was a keyhole just the right size that Mulder hadn't noticed earlier and the key fit perfectly.

Air seemed to be released and a loud thumping noise suddenly became louder. Will reached a hand inside and removed what seemed to be beating, living heart and just stared at it.

"If the Captain is slain then he who slays him must take his place," _Elizabeth_ told them.

Will held it in both hands and licked his lips.

_Elizabeth_ continued. "Captain, forever. However if ten years passed by and his beloved stayed true to them, the spell would be lifted."

Will passed the heart over to Jack Sparrow who then held it in his hands. Will then turned to _Elizabeth_.

"You can leave this vessel," he said.

_Elizabeth_, though confused, closed her eyes. Slowly, the transparent form of a beautiful brown haired woman emerged from Scully's body.

Scully slowly fell to the ground but Mulder caught her just in time.

"Scully, you okay?" Mulder asked. Carefully she nodded.

"Jack," Will pleased, "please; do it now."

"Will?" Elizabeth said.

Jack reached into his belt and removed a Swiss Army knife. "Is this what you truly want William?" Jack asked, holding the knife just inches from the beating heart.

Will turned and looked to his beloved. She tried to grab a hold of him but her hand slid right through him.

Will nodded. "I'm sure. Do it now Jack."

"What're you..." Mulder began to ask, but it was too late. Jack raised the knife high, looked to Will once who gave him a half smirk, and plunged the knife into the beating organ.

Will suddenly gasped for breath as he clutched his chest. He fell to the ground and lay still with his eyes tightly shut.

Elizabeth's ghost looked to all of them before disappearing completely.

Jack, Mulder and Scully all stayed in place. No one breathed or dared to say a word. Scully was the first to go to Will's side. She placed a hand against his neck.

"Anything?" Mulder asked.

"He's gone," she whispered shaking her head.

"I think," Jack said, looking to his prone and oldest friend, "that William would like to be buried with his beloved."

The two agents nodded and carefully Jack went back into the hole and lifted the top of the casket open.

"It's not possible," he whispered.

"What is?" Mulder asked.

Jack moved out of the way and low and behold there lay the body of Elizabeth Turner; perfectly preserved as though she'd only passed away just yesterday.

Carefully the men placed Will Turner's body next to his wife's and Scully closed the lid. They refilled the hole and everyone said a silent prayer for their souls to finally find peace with each other.

"So Captain Sparrow?" Mulder asked, turning to the other man.

"Aye?" the former pirate captain said.

"Good luck," Mulder said, offering him his hand.

Sparrow took it and shook while nodding. He then moved onto Scully and shook hers as well.

"Will we ever hear from you again?" she asked.

"Just keep looking to the horizon," Sparrow said with a wink.

He walked away humming; grabbed his hat from a nearby stump and left them to themselves.

The two agents looked at each other.

"Mulder, would you care to explain what happened from the time between this afternoon and twenty minutes ago?" Scully asked as she began to walk towards the gate.

"Oh Scully," Mulder said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You wouldn't believe the truth even if I told it to you."

* * *

I hope I explained everything in the right way. Sorry I had to do that. I just couldn't find a way to bring Elizabeth back to life again. Will and Elizabeth will always be together now. This was the plan from the beginning. Thank you all for reading. One more chapter left. If you have any questions, then let me know.


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing everyone. I tried really hard with the story and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it. Here's the final chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

It was finally the last day of their vacation and the sun was just beginning to set. Tomorrow it was time to pack everything up and get the next flight home. Time to get back into the old routine of life and work. There was one thing to be sure of though; this was definitely a time that neither one of them was ever going to forget.

The wind whipped up behind Scully and she could've sworn she heard the laughter of a man and woman. She turned only to find no one there. Turning back, she almost jumped out of her skin because Mulder had suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Mulder," she muttered, gently giving him a tap on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were out here," he asked standing next to her.

They both looked out at the ocean which looked golden under the setting sun.

"I'm going to miss this place," Scully said suddenly.

Mulder turned and looked shocked. "Really, after what happened?"

"It was nice and warm here. Comfortable. I liked it."

The two of them continued to watch as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

Mulder closed his eyes, crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "I think they're all at peace now."

"You think so?" Scully asked.

"I know so," Mulder said. "Come on; we'd better get some sleep. We have an early flight tomorrow."

Scully walked ahead of him and the two began the trek to the hotel.

"How about I bring you back someday," Mulder said.

Scully smiled. "I'd like that Mulder. I'd like that a lot."

**

* * *

**It felt like he was finally home again. The wind on his face, the smell of the open seas and rum. So much rum with no repercussions. It was like heaven.

Jack Sparrow placed a hand against his chest. Still felt a bit odd to be without a beating heart and the scar was beginning to sting a little. But he was free now.

"Captain," one of the crew members shouted to catch his attention. Goodness how he missed being addressed by his proper title.

"Aye?"

"Boat."

Jack nodded and waved a hand in slight annoyance. "Well have them board then. Throw down a line." Jack went back to his daydream until the two came and stood before him.

Will and Elizabeth Turner both stood before him, hand in hand. Will stepped away from his wife and walked over to give Jack a masculine hug.

"What're you...land...you died on land…" Jack said not being able to put a full sentence together.

"When you're Captain as long as I was, you learn about certain...loopholes. Or changing the rules as you go along," Will said with a smirk.

"We knew we couldn't spend eternity away from the seas. It's in our blood, our souls; just as much as yours. We'd like to join your crew...Captain," Elizabeth said, giving him a hug as well.

Jack looked to both of them and placed a hand upon their shoulders. "Welcome," he said with a decisive nod.

"So Captain Sparrow," Will said walking to the rail. Jack followed behind and stood by Will's side. "The Dutchman is yours. Serve her well."

"Don't worry William," Jack said with a wink, "I don't have the face for tentacles."

* * *

Okay, so I wanted to give it a happier ending. Let's just say that because Will was so good to Calypso for so long, he was given a final choice as to where he wanted to end up. Again, thank you for reading everyone. This was a fun experiment and I want to again thank latebloomer04 for suggesting the challenge in the first place. :D


End file.
